The World You Love
by Momo Da Homo
Summary: The Sanzo ikkou run into an amusingly, odd foursome that seem to be on a very familar quest. But, when word leaks out about a sixth Sutra, things get a little more confusing. Please, R and R! Rated for Language and Violence.
1. Fun house mirror image

_**"The World You Love"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Saiyuki or any of that...I only own Momeru Toki(Momoe-chan), Tani Yayoi, Kaida Genji and Nariko Masako.**

**Author's note: Ok, I'm gonna be safe and say this is kinda AU k?**

**_Ch.1 Fun house mirror image_**

Another typical day for the Sanzo four, driving in the jeep, Gojyo and Goku in the back arguing over some nonsense, Hakkai driving, ignoring the noise in the back, Sanzo in the passenger seat...

**_WHACK_**

"_Ow! _Why do you always do that?" Goku whined, rubbing his head where Sanzo hit him with his paper fan.

"_Yeah!_ Why hit _me _when the damn monkey brat always starts this shit?" Gojyo rubbed his own head.

"_What?_ I do not! _You _always start it, you pink haired water pixie!" Goku shot back, their fights haven't wavered in the time they've known each other, but they've 'matured'...slightly.

Sanzo felt his right eye twitch as a whole new arguement started up in the back of the jeep, "You know they'll never stop, so why bother anymore?" Hakkai sighed but continued smiling. Sanzo opened his mouth to answer when the sudden sound of an explosion near by caught their attention, they swurved slightly but managed to stop the jeep gentley.

Smoke filled the sky and it seemed to be only a few miles away, just behind a small hill. All four men glanced at each other and silently agreed to check it out.

-----

As they came around the hill, they spotted four girls and a smoking pile of metal, "Damnit, Tani! Why weren't you keeping an eye on Momeru?" barked a girl about Goku's age with long blue hair and amber colored eyes.

"Me? What about you, Kaida? You could've been keeping an eye on her too, y'know!" a preistess with short blonde hair and pink eyes, who was busting out of her skimpy robes due to her large breasts, snapped back.

Meanwhile, a young woman with greyish hair and firey red eyes was crawling around in circles shouting "I'm so **sorry! **I apologize to you! I apologize to the _whole world! _I am a burden on everyone!".

"Oh my...Momoe-chan, it's not your fault..." came the soft voice from the fourth young woman who had long black hair and purple eyes.

Momoe-chan, who was most likely the one previously called Momeru, suddenly clung to her leg "I'm _so sorry_, Nariko! I shouldn't burden you _anymore!_ I should be **_dead!_**".

-----

The Sanzo-ikkou all sweatdropped at the sight of the four girls while the ones named Kaida and Tani argued, the one called Momeru groveled and the one called Nariko just stood there looking helpless.

"Um, are you ladies alright?" Hakkai asked, catching their attention and stopping them from whatever they were doing, "We heard an explosion...".

Tani smiled brightly and bounced over to the four men, her large breasts nearly coming out of her too tight, too short preistess robes "Yes, we're fine! But, we could use some help!".

"I don't think they're mental doctors, Tani" muttered Kaida, earning her a glare from the preistess.

"Our vehicile has suffered some...difficulty" Nariko interrupted, looking at the smoking pile of metal.

Gojyo leaned closely to the other males and whispered "Ok, I've never turned down an offer from a group of beautiful ladies, but...this seems kinda odd".

"I agree" Goku whisper and nodded, looking wide eyed at the girls 'vehicile', Sanzo turned and went to get back in the jeep "Not our problem...".

"Would you ladies like a ride to the next town?" Hakkai offered, "**_What?_**" blurted the other three guys.

"Yes!" Tani jumped up and down, "Thank you so much, sirs" Nariko bowed respectfully.

"Are you two **_braindead!?_**" Kaida shreiked "What if they're_ perverts? _Or **_murderers?_**".

"I couldn't possibly risk getting into their vehicile! What if...!" Momeru started but Tani placed a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "As long as you **don't** _fall asleep_, everything should be _fine_".

-----

After a few seconds of getting everyone to agree, Mainly Sanzo and Kaida, they all piled into the jeep and conintued onto the next town, which was not too far from where they were.

"So, what has you ladies traveling? You do know how dangerous it is, right?" Hakkai started up a conversation after they all introduced themselves.

Tani Yayoi was the blonde preistess with pink eyes and a figure to make most women jealous, not your typical preistess.

Nariko Masako was the polite, soft spoken one with long black hair and purple eyes, seems a little naive.

Kaida Genji was the harsh toned, blue haired girl with amber colored eyes who wore two large bangles on each wrist.

Momeru(Momoe-chan) Toki was the neurotic grey haired girl who looks on the verge of either a nervous breakdown or a narcoleptic, with her firey red eyes.

The four girls glanced at each other, Kaida crossed her arms and found the outside scenery interesting, Momeru frowned and looked at the floor of the jeep while Nariko seemed to try and remember something.

Tani leaned forward "Well,_ I'm _on a mission from my temple...", Sanzo raised an eyebrow "You don't say...?" he asked dully.

Tani nodded "Yep...gotta fix what's been goin' on, all the demon's becoming psychotic and stuff...**oh**, _and_ to avenge the deaths of my preist and peoples and stuff..." she rambled on.

"_Also_, there's rumor that there's a sixth sacred-", Kaida coughed loudly to interrupt Tani "I think you've said enough..." the blue haired girl said smoothly.

"Are you a demon?" Goku blurted, Kaida's head whipped in his direction, her eyes wide, Goku simply laughed.

"Hey! You're like us!" he pointed to her bangle-like power limiters on each wrist. Kaida raised an eyebrow then noted the crown on his head and shrugged "Whatever...".

"What about the rest of you? You don't look like preistess', and we've just discovered Kaida is a demon like Goku, Gojyo and myself..." Hakkai smiled on. The girls seemed slighly shocked to hear he was a demon but didn't make a sound.

"Not that it's any of your **damn business**, but I, _unfortunately_, share a similar desire with Tani which is why I'm with her" Kaida snapped.

Nariko smiled and nodded "Yes, I do believe we all share that desire. Well, except for Momoe-chan, but..." she quickly covered her mouth "Oh my, that's not for me to dicuss, I'm sorry Momoe-chan".

Momeru nodded lazily "Hai, hai...", it was now that everyone saw how exhausted the grey haired girl looked, she had bags and dark circles around her eyes and she seemed to look dazed most of the time.

"I think we all share that desire...to fix the demon problem as of late" Hakkai continued to chatter on, feeling more comfortable in their pressence than the other three men.

Goku eyed Momeru for a while and watched her head bob for a bit, right when it looked like she would pass out he placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure we're almost at the next town, a bed's much more comfy than a crowded jeep".

She stared blankly at his cheery expression then forced a small smile "Yes...I'm sure a bed _is_ much more comfy...".

Kaida saw this from the corner of her eye then looked forward _'Good, almost to town...we need to lose these guys as soon as possible'_.

-----

"There's only one Inn in this town?" they all asked the clerk behind the desk of the 'Only Inn in town Inn', convenient name, huh?

"Yes, I'm sorry?" said the confused clerk "We only have two rooms left as well, is that a problem?".

Sanzo's eye twitched rightfully, as did Kaida's as they both muttered "_Damnit!_".

"Excuse me," Momeru spoke up "Is there a place I could get some coffee at?", "To make or to drink?" the clerk asked, the guys raised eyebrows at this small conversation. The could've sworn the girl wanted to sleep, she nearly passed out several times on their way to town.

"Hmm, I suppose both would be good" Momeru smiled sleepily, "My Inn has some nice coffee in it's dining area, and there's a shop just down the street that sells some coffee, but I'd reckon they're closed at this hour...".

"Thank you, where is your dining area?" Momeru walked closer to the clerk, "Right this way..." he led her farther into the Inn towards a back room where a few tables were set up by a small bar.

"What the...?" Gojyo mumbled, Tani waited until the grey haired girl was out of ear shot to try her plan. She knew Momeru would just feel like it was all her fault...even though is was..._'We must get both rooms...we can't keep these guys around us too long or else...'_

"We could take one room and you ladies the other..." Hakkai offered, "Alright, sounds fair" Nariko smiled.

Kaida and Sanzo's eye twitched again while Tani felt like banging her head against the wall _'That wasn't the plan!'_.

-----

As the clerk came back, Goku's stomache growled "Hey, do you serve food at this time? I'm hungry!", "Of course, right this way..." the clerk ushered him towards the room he brought Momeru to.

"I hope he doesn't think_ I'm_ paying for him..." Sanzo watched the monkey walk away, feeling like he was about to teach the younger male a valuable lesson.

"Well, I hope they serve booze at this time too then!" Gojyo followed behind.

"I'm with ya on that" groaned Tani, "Shall we all go?" Nariko asked, "I suppose so" Hakkai shrugged and let her go before him.

Sanzo watched the last of his group exit into the dining area, the only female left behind was Kaida, who looked just as annoyed as he felt at the moment.

Kaida then turned to Sanzo, a hint of a smirk on her face "I guess _you will_ be paying, after all, huh?" she then entered the dining area, soon followed by a fuming, droopy eyed, blonde monk.

-----

"Isn't coffee a 'wake up' drink?" Goku asked while he waited for the food he ordered, Momeru looked at him hesitantly before answering "Yes...I suppose it is...".

"Then wont you have a hard time going to sleep tonight since you're drinking it now?", Momeru frowned "I don't get to sleep much...ever..." she trailed off.

They were quickly joined by Gojyo and Tani who called out for some liquor then engaged into a flirtatious conversation, which Goku rolled his eyes at.

Hakkai and Nariko were already engaged in a friendly chat when they entered the diner part of the Inn and sat down and ordered some food for themselves.

"Where are you from? Your mannerisms are very...refined, Miss Nariko", the blacked hair girl thought for a moment...then a moment longer..."Hmm...I don't remember...guess I forgot..." she blinked a few times, Hakkai blinked as well in bewilderment but then opted to ask another question.

Kaida seated herself next to Nariko, she refused to enjoy any form of conversation with Hakkai but whenever Nariko would nudge her she would reluctantly answer. She seemed to glance around at each girl every few minutes, a slightly annoyed yet worried expression on her face. The only time she seemed relaxed ws when she bounced a piece of her breadroll of of Tani's head growling "Don't you have _any _shame!? You're a **_preistess_** for _Kami-sama sake!_".

Sanzo sat away from everyone else, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette in as much peace as he could in the small dining area. He silently agreed with the blue haired girl about her blonde companions behavior _'She could at least flirt with someone better than **Gojyo**'_.

-----

During their meal, the owner/clerk asked them "What brings you to our town anyways? Not many people are willing to come here, what with all the attacks...".

"Attacks?" Nariko gasped "Sounds terrible", the owner nodded "Yes, this town has become a hotspot for demon attacks. Something about a sixth Sacred Sutra or something, somewhere in the town".

Sanzo raised an eyebrow "What...?", Tani jumped up and hugged the owner "Yes!? Where!? Where is the sixth Sacred Sutra!?".

Kaida groaned and smacked herself in the forehead "Brilliant, tell _everyone _about it...both of you are **_fools_**" she muttered, glaring at the owner and Tani.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know...I've never even heard of it until the demons started attacking" the owner held his hands up defensivly.

"Oh..." Tani blushed, either from embarrassment or from the booze, and sat back down.

"Have you heard something about this sixth Sacred Sutra? Because I never have, and I am a Sanzo preist" Sanzo stared directly at Tani, the blonde girl fidgeted nervously "Uh...umm...".

**_CRASH_**

The windows to the Inn were all broken as no less than fifteen demons entered where the owner and the two groups were at in the diner.

"**_Aha! _**It _must _be true if a preist and preistess find it necesary to visit this town!" one of the demons smirked triumpantly.

Sanzo's group and Tani's group gave them a dull look before going back to whatever it was they were doing before, the Inn's owner looked around in confusion.

"Hey!" one of the demons went to grab Sanzo but he simply pulled his gun out and aimed it in the demons face while he resumed drinking his beer.

Another demon went to grab Tani but a large mallet came of of nowhere and bashed it upside the head, Gojyo stared at Tani for a second before asking "Where were you hiding that!?".

"Enough of this nonsense! Kill them all!" shouted another demon as a full blown brawl was starting, the owner of the Inn cowarded underneath Sanzo's table.

"Look out!" Hakkai blasted one that was coming up from behind Nariko "Are you ok Miss Nariko?".

She smiled sweetly as she reached for her metal belt "Thank you!", pulling it off, it turned out to be a chainwhip and snapped it behind Hakkai, flinging a demon away from him.

Kaida pulled out a gun of her own and shot one while using her own chi to blast another that tried to sneak up behind her.

Gojyo continued drinking but had his own weapon out and flailed it a few times, it seemed that more demons were showing up though _'Must be because of Sanzo and Tani, here...'_.

Momeru was still calmly drinking her coffee and Goku was still merrily eating when three of the demons grabbed the table and flung it away.

The table broke, the food landed on the ground and the cup in Momeru's hands was knocked out of her grasp, the two stared at the fallen coffee and food before glaring at the demons.

"**Damnit!_My food!_**" Goku shouted and got his nyoibou out and started attacking.

Momeru calmly sighed "My coffee..." before jumping back, arms disappearing into her kimono type sleeves as a variety of daggers and spiked chains flew out, hitting several demons.

After every last one fell dead or unconcious, they all looked around at each other "_You _have some explaining to do" Sanzo leaned on the table he was sitting at before to catch his breath.

Tani sighed and nodded, Kaida was none too pleased and headed up to the rooms before everyone else. Sanzo and Tani went up next, followed by Gojyo, Hakkai and Nariko. Goku stopped at the doorway and looked back to see Momeru looking around the dining area "You comin'?".

Momeru turned slightly "Yes, I'll be up in just a minute...", Goku shrugged and ran the rest of the way to the rooms.

"Excuse me..." Momeru peeked under the table at the owner, he jumped slightly then scrambled out from underneath "Y-yes?".

"Could I possibly trouble you for another cup of coffee?" the grey haired girl smiled nervously.

**_Ok, I will be honest and say I have not finished reading or watching the Saiyuki series, but I have gone to many websites and whatnot for more info. If I make any mistakes about names and stuff, please let me know. Oh, and please no flames, a simple "I didn't like it" or "I think it sucks" is ok and understandable, but please no over the top rants. Thank you for reading, please review!_**


	2. Bedtime story

_**Second chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews, it really motivates me! Read and enjoy!**_

**_Ch.2 Bedtime story_**

"Oh! Thank you very much miss...you really didn't have to" the owner of the Inn looked around the recently destroyed dining area to find the grey haired girl, he was bringing coffee for, had cleaned up a bit in his absence.

"I thought it would only be right to help clean up after what happened" she accepted the beverage with a smile "And thank you as well".

"I'm sorry to say that I'll have to charge you and your friends for the damage..." the owner frowned, Momeru nodded "I believe splitting the costs on both tabs should be about right...", "Yes, I guess you're right".

"I swear, those demons must simply hate Buddhist's or something. It's like they've been attacking since that one monk passed through".

"A monk?" an eyebrow arched over one firey eye, "Yes, about a month ago. Strange fellow...didn't really show himself much during his stay".

Momeru finished her drink and held the cup out towards him "Would you mind refilling? I would really like to hear more about this monk..."

-----

"What do you know about a sixth Sacred Sutra?" Sanzo, straight forward, asked the three women once all seven were inside one of the rooms.

The blonde preistess shuffled a bit, biting her bottom lip slightly "Well...that's the thing...I don't really know anything about it..."

"_Excuse _me?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow "Then _why_ were you freaking out like you knew you needed to have it _right now?_".

Nariko tilted her head, much like a curious little kitten "I would think_ you_ would get excited about a possible sixth Sutra as well. You said you are a Sanzo preist, am I correct?".

"Not the best kind" Gojyop joked, "But he is in fact a Sanzo priest!" Hakkai added, "Somehow..." Goku finished. Sanzo would've whacked them all over their heads but remained calm, allowing his eye to twitch in his annoyance.

"Alright...I see ol' man, droopy eyes has his panties in a bunch over this" Kaida sighed "I guess we have no choice but to tell them what we know..."

Nariko and Tani both looked shocked, pink and purple eyes widened at their blue haired comrade as she started pacing about the room.

Kaida looked at them and nodded "_Come on_, there's no use hiding it. They've _obviously_ figured us out!".

Tani and Nariko exchanged defeated looks but agreed, "Alright...but, they'll probably just laugh at us..." Tani shrugged.

-----

"He just breezed through here? Didn't he speak with anyone? What did he look like?" Momeru asked, sounding more enthused than interogative.

"Hmm..." the owner thought as he rubbed his chin, trying to remember when the strange monk visited his town "Well...some say that..."

-----

The Sanzo-ikkou stared at the three women in sheer bewilderment. Sanzo's eye twitched more than ever while both he and Gojyo's cigarettes hung loosely in their gaping mouths. Hakkai and Goku blinked profusely, glancing at the other guys to see if they heard the same thing.

"You expect us to believe that shit!?" Gojyo finally sputtered, "It's not very realistic..." Hakkai chuckled lightly.

"Believe us or not...that's our story!" Tani crossed her arms, trying to seem very serious but only ended up pushing her cleavage into perfect view.

"Your temple set the four of you up...all four of you _just so happen_ to have known each other since you were little...and sent you on a quest to find a _mythical _sixth Sutra?" Sanzo summarized the girls story.

"And none of you ever questioned whether they might've just been trying to get you _out _of the temple?" Gojyo snickered.

"_Alright_, we're going to bed!" Kaida started to storm out of the room, Tani rolled her eyes "You guys are so rude!" then followed after her blue haired friend.

Hakkai looked at Nariko as she headed for the door, a pleading expression on his face "Is that really your story?".

Nariko blinked a few times then tilted her head and smiled sweetly "Why would we make up such an embarrassing story?".

Hakkai frowned and nodded, glancing at Sanzo, who nodded as well, then let Nariko leave the room.

"What do you think?" Gojyo lit himself a new cigarette, he shook his head as if to indicate what he thought of their story.

"I think that they are lying" Sanzo stated "But, we have no proof or power to force them into telling us what they know".

"They could be telling the truth!" Goku pouted, "I dunno, Goku..." Hakkai frowned slightly "I think for now, that's their story and they're sticking to it".

-----

"**Ugh! **How _embarrassing!_" Tani moaned into her pillow, "_Shh!_ Their room is just down the hall!" Nariko whispered, glancing nervously at the door.

"I think they bought it as much as we needed them to..." Kaida flopped onto one of the beds in the room, each room had two beds.

"What about Momoe-chan?" Tani looked at the other two, "I'll go get her..." Nariko headed for the door.

"Hey!" Kaida stopped her "We need as much sleep as possible...get Momeru one more coffee _then_ bring her up, ok?", Nariko nodded then left the room.

-----

As Nariko neared the dining area, she heard the owner and Momeru finishing up a conversation.

"If you and your friends are gonna be traveling alot, you should be as cautious as can be. You never know who out where to do who knows what!"

Momeru laughed softly "Yes...thank you very much! My friends and I will be as cautious as can be...", as she rounded the corner she jumped slightly as the sight of Nariko, almost dropping her mug.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, Momoe-chan...Kaida sent me to get you. It seems we will be leaving early in the morning...".

Sleepy, red eyes blinked "Hai, hai..." she nodded and sipped her fresh mug of coffee "I will wake you up when it is safe to go".

-----

It seemed eerily quiet within the walls of the Inn, very dark as well...it seemed like the moon and stars refused to illuminate the Inn.

Eyes like fire only seemed brighter in the small corner of the room where a stump of candle was lit for the grey haired girl keeping watch, reading in the dim lighting to stay awake.

The words from her book seemed to start blending together as the flame flickered and wavered on thesmallest bit of exposed wick. Rubbing her eyes gentley every now and then would put things back in order, but only for so long.

Glancing around the room every so often to check on her friends, a small tinge of envy would hit her as she watched them slumber peacefully. Eyes closed, lips parted just enough for the faintest of sounds to escape, calm and even breathing patterns while limbs would drape off the sides of matresses and gracefully at their sides in angles only the numb would feel comfortable in.

She quietly closed her book and rubbed her eyes for, what she hoped was, the last time and sighed _'I think I need some fresh air'_ she thought as she snuffed out the candle.

-----

Stepping out onto the small balconey shared by the second floor, the cool breeze instantly perk Momeru's senses just enough to reawaken her as she stretched.

She looked over the quiet town, not seeing any signs of anymore demons, she leaned on the railing feeling calm and relaxed.

"Can't sleep?"

Startled, Momeru turned so fast she grew dizzy and nearly fell over the edge, hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulling towards the center on the balconey.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you!", her vision refocused to show the polite, green eyed gentleman from before.

"**Oh!** _I'm sorry!_ Did you want the balconey to yourself? I can leave if you want! I don't want to be a bother!" she scrambled frantically to get up and head towards the door back into the Inn.

"Oh, no, it's no bother at all..." he smiled "I'm sure this balconey is for all the guests", red eyes blinked at him for a moment.

"What has you awake at this hour?" Hakkai sighed and stretched in the cool breeze, much like Momeru had done minutes ago.

She bit her bottom lip while finger combing her grey mane "I was...uh, reading..." she glanced at him quickly to gauge his reaction.

Nodding slowly, he moved from one area of the balconey to another "So that's why you drank so much coffee, huh?" he chuckled a bit.

Momeru tittered with him, not wanting him to grow suspicious "What about you, may I ask? What has you awake at this hour?".

His chuckling faded as a slow sigh escaped his lips "As childish as it sounds...a nightmare...".

"A nightmare?" Momeru repeated, her voice soft and dreamy "I wish I could understand a nightmare that wakes you up...rather than a nightmare that keeps you awake...".

An eyebrow arched over emerald green as he quietly tried to understand what the young woman meant, her expression was so sad and distant when she spoke.

"You should probably go back to sleep..." Momeru headed for the door "You never know when the next time you can rest will be..."

-----

The four women quietly left the Inn, after Momeru was sure that Hakkai had gone back to his room and no one else seemed to stir.

The sun was barely visable in the distance, the smells from nearby homes told them that some people would be awake. Not a soul was on the streets yet, except them, but something that they swore was there last night was now nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd their vehicle go?" Tani hissed, she was a bit cranky when she first wakes up, but the jeep they were escorted in was no longer out front.

"Oh dear...I guess we'll wait until we're out of town for our back up plan..." Nariko placed a gentle hand on Kaida's shoulder "That is, if you are up to it".

Kaida muttered and grumbled a few incoherent obscenities, but nodded and started heading down the road.

"Do you think it was stolen?" Nariko quietly asked Momeru, since she was awake the whole night, "I didn't hear anything...".

Kaida stopped suddenly, whipped her head around, eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you?" the blonde grumbled while yawning, "I thought a heard something..." amber eyes scanned the area.

"All I hear are birds and crickets..." Nariko cupped her ears to try and hear better.

"Can we_ go_, already? At this rate we'll be traveling _side by side_ with them again!" Tani tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine!" sighing in defeat, taking one last look around be fore heading off with the others.

-----

The small figure hiding in the bushes waited until the four females were out of visual and audio range before it flew around, looking for a way into the Sanzo-ikkou's room.

"_Kyuu!_".

_**Alright, another chapter done. Questions will be answered as the story continues, trust me! lol! Well, you all know the drill...review, please!**_


	3. Far away, nearby

_**We all know the disclaimer, we've all read chapters one and two...now here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**_

**_Ch.3 Far away, nearby_**

"_Kyuu!_" Hakuryu chirped, hoping to awaken the four males on the other side of the door. The small, white dragon flittered about as sounds of muffled groans and curses emitted from the room until finally one of the occupants shuffled his way to the door and opened it.

"_Kyuu! Kyuu!_" Hakuryu continued his alarm call, only aggrivating the four males who were still desperately wanting more sleep.

"What is it, Hakuryu?" Hakkai groaned, not sounding too annoyed. He knew that the dragon wouldn't have disturbed them unless it was something important, and this seemed fairly important.

"Why's their door open?" Gojyo mumbled from the doorway, it was still slightly ajar, the kappa was leaning in the doorframe looking across the hall.

"Whose door?" Hakkai got up and looked in the same direction his red haired comrade was looking.

-----

"Sanzo! Goku! Wake up!" Gojyo shouted while shaking them both, he managed to jump out of the way of the bullet Sanzo greeted him with for disturbing his slumber.

"_Hey, asshole!_ Those chicks **ditched!**" red eyes narrowed "I thought we were interested in that _sixth Sutra _they're after?".

"Man...can't we eat breakfast first?" Goku whined wile his eyes were still closed, head still on the pillow...hell, he was most likely talking in his sleep! But, of course, that didn't stop Sanzo from dragging him out of bed, somehow managing to get the monkey's clothing on by the time they reached the lobby.

-----

"Which way did they go?" Sanzo eyed the small dragon as it chirped again and flew down the road towards the store the Inn's owner had mentioned the night before.

Hakuryu stopped for a second to try and figure out where the girls could've gone from there but Sanzo had another idea in mind.

"Excuse me, but did a group of women pass by here earlier?" the blonde monk asked a tall, balding man inside the store, assuming he was the owner.

The man eyed them for a moment then nodded "Yeah, actually they came in to buy a few things before headin' out. Said they needed to catch up with that monk...".

Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai looked at Sanzo and pointed "**_This monk?_**".

"Hwahwa!" the man chuckled before bowing slightly "Didn't even notice! My apologies, but no. The monk that came through here a while ago...".

"Ok, I'm confused now..." Gojyo shook his head, "Maybe it was a monk from Tani's temple?" Goku shrugged, still wanting to believe the girls were honest.

"Which way were going, do you know?" Sanzo continued to question the store owner, discussion about the girls can wait.

"I reckon they're headin' where that monk said he was headin'..." the man rambled on "Y'go right out through the west exit and head west northwest".

"Thank you!" Hakkai called out over his shoulder as he and the other three, plus Hakuryu, sped towards the west exit of the town.

-----

"_Man! _Can't we just buy some food _before _we leave!?" Goku whined but kept up with the others sprint for the exit.

"Who do you think that monk is?" Hakkai asked aloud, knowing the others were probably wondering that as well.

"I don't know, but it _definately _raises alot of questions..." Gojyo slowed his pace just enough to light himself a cigarette.

"Like how Tani's temple sent her and those girls on a mission but yet they're **_all dead?_**" Sanzo growled out.

"**_Huh?_**" the other three stopped short to hear Snazo explain himself. The blonde monk caught his breath quickly and nodded "She said, when we _first _met them, that her mission was to fix the demon situation...and _avenge the deaths_ of her priest and people...".

"So...what? She's taking orders from dead people?" Goku raised an eyebrow as he scratched his head, trying to figure out what Sanzo meant.

"No, dumbass! He's saying that they just keep spouting one lie after another!" Gojyo smacked the younger one upside the head.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't think straight right now! I'm starving!"

"Well...as confusing as Tani's story is, _this _really raises further more questions..." Hakkai announced from the opening of the towns west exit.

As the other three joined him and the white dragon perched on Hakkai's shoulder, they looked down at where the green eyed man was focused.

"Where the hell did they get a vehicle!?" Gojyo blurted at the sight of tire marks on the ground, disappearing into the sandy distance.

-----

"Keiji Mio...that name sound familiar to you, Kaida?" Tani quickly glanced over her shoulder at the blue haired girl but kept a better eye on where she was driving.

"I've told you time and time again...I _don't_ remember that much!" Kaida rolled her eyes, a deep sigh of frustration escaped her lips.

"But, maybe it would trigger a memory if you thought more about it..." Nariko nudged the younger girl next to her in the back seat.

Momeru nodded "They say that you can lock certain memories away without trying or realizing...they're usually bad, unwanted memories...but sometimes...you need them...".

"Hang in there Momoe-chan, we'll take a quick coffee break soon" Tani lightly elbowed the red eyed female whose head was starting to bob again in her exhausted state.

Kaida decided to sprawl out more in the back seat to rest up and regain her strength, _'Keiji Mio...?'_ she focused as she drifted off into a meditative state.

-----

"Just because you finally got your damn food doesn't mean you have to eat it all at once!" Gojyo wrinkled his nose at Goku's fast paced inhaling of his food.

"_**Buhg gy wuhd zgoh ungree!**_" was the gurgled resply from the younger male, a few bits of half eaten food spattered the older, red head.

"**Ugh!** _Fucking gross!_ Chew and swallow before you talk, monkey! Are you a man or an animal!?"

"**_Shuddahp!_**"

"Both of you shut up!" Sanzo yelled, gripping his gun in one hand and the paper fan in the other as he wondered which one he should use.

"Both of you behave yourselves or we're not getting ice cream!" Hakkai joked, only to start laughing when he saw the vein throbbing near Sanzo's eye.

Goku opened his mouth to say something but the quick look Sanzo gave him made him wait until he swallowed to speak.

"So...are those girls good or bad? I mean...yeah, they've lied to us a bunch of times, but...they did say they wanted to help...".

"That could have been a lie too..." Sanzo calmly replied, Hakkai frowned at the thought and shook his head "No...I don't think it was a lie".

"Really!?" Goku sat upright, happy to hear at least one good thing about the girls they met...sure Kaida was bit cold and Tani seemed like a female Gojyo...but Nariko and Momeru seemed genuinely nice.

"Don't fool yourselves" Gojyo interrupted "A couple of pretty faces like theirs are the best for deception!".

"You're just mad that none of them would sleep with you!" Goku stuck his tounge out at the red haired man. Another minor arguement was about to errupt but Sanzo interrupted that.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Gojyo might be right..." the blonde rolled his eyes at the kappa's smug grin "Whatever it is they know...it's seems important...".

-----

_"Came through here about a month ago...strange man"._

_"Strange, how?"_

_"He never really showed his face the whole time he was here..."_

_"Really? No one saw his face?"_

_"No...he wore a hood over his head the whole time..."_

_"Did anyone catch his name? Or some prominent feature?"_

_"Oh yeah...you never forget a man with markings all over his arms!"_

_"Markings? Like writing or-?"_

_"I told you, he was very strange...low voice, strange markings on his arms...mentioned somethin' about findin' a legendary Sutra...oh, I think he called himself Keiji. Keiji Mio!"_

-----

"Kaida, wake up!" Nariko gentley shook the younger girl awake "We're having a quick break from driving".

Kaida sat up from the backseat of the vehicle and looked a few feet away where Momeru and Tani were setting up a sort of picnic area for the four of them. She streched and let her joints crack and pop from her cramped, curled up position. She tried to focus on the name, Keiji Mio, while she napped, but could only remember their conversation with that store owner.

"Were you able to regain your strength?" Momeru asked, a slight toned of anger in her voice, but no one ever took it personally.

"Yeah, I think so...I'll make your coffee, if you want" Kaida jumped up of the vehicle, landing next to the red eyed insomniac "Why don't you grab a cold cloth?".

Momeru slowly nodded "_Hai, hai..._" and dragged herself towards their supplies to place a cold cloth across her eyes, a quick but temporary wake up for her.

"Man, I bet we got a good day ahead of those guys now!" Tani grinned "_Sure,_ I feel bad about their vehicle being stolen, but _whatcha gonna do!?_ Not our problem!" she laughed loudly.

"Yes...I do hope they don't have anywhere important to go anytime soon then" Nariko frowned slightly "That would truely be a shame...".

"_Hai, hai..._" Momeru lazily nodded "Truely a shame...truely...a...shame..." her head bobbed a bit with each word but she managed to keep herself awake.

"Now, Tani...what have we_ learned_ from this last experience?" Kaida had a tone of sarcasm in her voice, completely ignoring the compassion Nariko and Momeru expressed for the Sanzo-ikkou.

"Umm..." the blonde thought long and hard "If you don't make that coffee quicker, you'll have_, yet again_, wasted your energy?".

Kaida looked down to see she hadn't set a fire under the kettle yet "**_Damnit!_**" she shook her head "I mean,** no!** _You_ need to keep your **big yapper** _shut_ about the **_Sutra! _**Now we have competition for it!".

Pink eyes blinked in confusion "But...we're ahead of them...".

"**_So!?_**" the blue haired girl was more focused on the kettle now than the priestess.

"_So_...we'll get first dibs then, right? It's ours!" Tani jumped up and down, clapping happily...not noticing the enormous vein throbbing by Kaida's eye.

"Oh, I do hope so!" Nariko's purple eyes twinkled in hope "Then everything will go back to normal!" her hands clasped as if in prayer.

Momeru simply nodded "Yes, as long as we can find it _first_...of course, none of us really know where it is. Kaida doesn't remember the whole story...".

"Oh...right..." Tani calmed down "I'd never heard of it until_ you _mentioned it" she motioned towards Kaida.

"Yeah, and Nariko and Momeru have never heard anything about it either..." amber eyes glanced at the two "Unless, it's just that _someone _doesn't remember, which that doesn't help any either!".

"I think we should all calm down and try not to get ahead of ourselves..." Momeru poured the liquid from the whistling kettle into a mug.

"At least we have an interesting lead!" Tani grinned "I mean, how often do weirdo monks come around talking about a sixth Sutra?".

-----

The sun was setting in the distance, the sky steadily grew dark, making the path hard to follow, even with the headlights.

"So far, so good!" Tani stretched, they finally made it to some wooded area, probably a good fifty miles away from the next town "I think we're making great time!".

"What did we say about getting cocky?" Kaida raised an eyebrow, arms crossed while tapping her foot.

"Cocky? I thought we just weren't allowed to get ahead of ourselves?"

"**_Argh!_**"

"We've found a small, natural hot spring...I think it's just big enough for the four of us!" Nariko smiled while holding up towels for everyone.

Momeru nodded "Imagine that...I can soak while making coffee at the same time..." the faintest of laughs escaped her lips.

"And if you fall asleep, the hot spring can then be a geyser!" Tani joked as she grabbed a towel, the other three did so as well then headed towards the hot spring.

-----

"Hakkai, you look like you're about to pass out..._pull over!_" Goku pleaded, of course, he more so wanted to eat dinner but Hakkai's health was just as important to him...almost.

"I agree! We've been driving for _hours! _We can't see the girls tire tracks anymore! Our best bet is to wait until we reach town and ask around" Gojyo whined, feeling about as hungry as Goku.

Hakkai glanced over at Sanzo, the blonde monk seemed too tired to tell the other two to 'shut up' which meant that it was probably best if they did pull over and camp out.

"This seems like a decent wooded area..." Hakkai looked around "I guess I'll get food started!".

"Great! I'm starving!"

"What else is new?"

Sanzo massaged his temples as Goku and Gojyo started up again, he got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Sanzo?" Hakkai looked up from his position on the ground, trying to start a fire.

"I'm gonna check out the area...just in case..." the blonde lit himself a cigarette then handed the lighter to the green eyed _'chef'_.

**_Another chapter complete! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it! Please review, and I'll get to writing the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you!_**


	4. Jeepers Peepers!

_**I'm a little sad that not many people are reviewing...but there are obviously a good amount of people reading it, so I guess that's all that really matters! I know it took me a little wihle longer than usual to post this chapter, and for that I apologize. I will try to be a little quicker about that, ok? Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Ch.4 Jeepers Peepers!**_

The night air was crisp due to the sky being clear, only the glittering of stars filled the inky darkness, illuminating just enough to light Sanzo's way through the forest.

It was quiet, save for the dulling, muffled sounds of his companions echoing away as he wandered further into the trees. He briefly wondered how deep the woods went, shrugging it off as he continued_ 'Not like I'll get lost, hn'_.

He took this time of peace to reassess what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. The four women and their suspicious stories, running off before any chance of another conversation was attempted.

"A sixth Sutra and some monk..." Sanzo muttered to himself as he leaned against a tree, finishing his cigarette.

_'Maybe it was a monk from Tani's temple'_

Sanzo thought longer on what Goku had assumed earlier _'Perhaps they do know this monk...maybe he ditched them and they're after him?'_.

**_Splash Splash_**

Sanzo spun around, gun out and ready as the light sounds of splashing caught his attention _'Sounds close...'_ he told himself as he stealthily followed the sounds.

-----

"_Aah! _This feels _so _nice!" Nariko exclaimed as she settled into the hot spring, her long black hair was now tied up into a bun.

The other girls made sure their hair was tied up as to not get wet as well, all settling into the warm, soothing hot spring.

"It's been _ages _since we've relaxed _this _much, huh?" Tani draped her arms outside of the spring, leaning back on the rocks.

Suprisingly, even Momeru agreed "Yes, this is the best I could do with for now...it'll be better once our pilgrimage is over, though".

"_Nice_...ruin the relaxing part of this by reminding us of our mission..." Kaida rolled her eyes "It's **not **like we've been on this for, _what? _Oh, say..._**three years!?**_".

"**_Shut up!_** If anyone here deserves to complain the most, I vote for Momoe-chan before any of us!" Tani slapped the water in the blue haired girls direction.

"I _wasn't_ saying she doesn't have the right to complain, I too think she's entitled to do so the most..." Kaida growled through gritt teeth.

"I just meant that when I'm trying to relax, I _don't_ want to hear it!" the blue haired girl tried to explain.

"I wasn't trying to complain!_ I'm sorry! _It just spills out of me and I can't control my emotions and **_I'm sorry!_** I shouldn't have said anything!"

Nariko rubbed the red eyed girls shoulder "Oh no, it's alright. We all understand your situation. Complain as much as you like!".

"_Now _look what you did, scaley butt! You're on coffee duty for the _rest _of our travels!" the priestess stuck her tounge out, earning her an amber colored glare.

"I didn't do shit! And don't call me scaley butt! That's _immature_ you big titted, red light district nun!" Kaida used both hands to push water in Tani's direction.

"_Please_, no splashing you two!" Nariko pleaded as she tried to keep her head above the water while trying to calm Momeru down.

"I _always _seem to be the cause for fights around here! **_I'm sorry!_** I apologize to you all!" Momeru was in full panic now as her arms flailed about, splashing all four of them.

"Stop splashing me!" Kaida pushed more water toward the blonde priestess.

"I didn't splash you!" Tani slapped more water in Kaida's direction again.

"Momoe-chan!_ Please, calm down!_" Nariko tried to grab for the grey haired girls arms to stop her from soaking everyones hair completely.

"I'm sorry!_ I'm sorry!_ I can't do _anything_ right! I'm a burden to _everyone!_ _**I'm sorry!**_" Momeru continued her delerious ranting and flailing.

**_Snap Crack_**

All four girls grew instantly quiet for a second before Tani whispered to the three others "What was that noise?".

-----

Goku was already asleep, having already eaten his fill of dinner, not at all concerned about their current situation with the girls.

Gojyo watched Hakkai clean their only mugs for the seventh time, a vaguely distant look in his eyes, _'Somethin's up'_.

"What's wrong, Hakkai?" Gojyo stretched out near the brunette, getting himself an after dinner cigarette out "And don't say nothin' because you're a terrible liar and I'll be able to tell you're bullshitting right away...".

Hakkai blinked in suprise then eyed the mug in his hands, sighed and put all the mugs away "Right...sorry...".

"What's buggin' you? Those girls?" the red head grunted, still a little offended by their lack of interest and also frustrated with their stories.

The brunette looked down to see his hands were dry and rough now, the mugs nearly chipping with how much and how hard he had been scrubbing them. Sighing, he set the mugs into a large sack then stretched, feeling his shoulders down to his fingertips crackle in relief.

"I'm not sure what exactly is bothering me..." Hakkai finally replied "I guess it could be those girls...but I wouldn't blame all distraction on them".

"The monk?" Gojyo simply uttered, putting himself in a more comfortable position on the ground, lacing his fingers together then placing his hands behind his head for support.

"I think Sanzo is still taking a walk-"

"Not that monk...the monk that old man mentioned the girls were after..." Gojyo interrupted "I'm assuming that guy knows more about the sixth Sutra...".

Hakkai nodded slowly "Which would explain why the girls are trying to find him..." a brief silence passed over them before Hakkai spoke up again.

"Do you think those girls even _know _that monk? I mean...if they and the monk were in on this sixth Sutra...wouldn't they be together?"

"Not unless those girls are gonna steal it from him!"

-----

"I _know _I heard something!" Tani whispered, all four girls ducked deeper into the spring to cover themselves just incase someone was peeping on them.

"Hand me my towel! I'm gonna go look!" Kaida held her hand out, as soon as a towel was placed in her hand, she jumped out and covered herself.

"You three stay quiet while I check it out..."

-----

Sanzo crept amongst the trees, the sounds of splashing seemed to calm down but he was still determined to find out what the noise was.

The smell of mud filled his nostrils, letting him know a source of water was very near, he could just barely see ahead of him was a small clearing.

He held his gun at the ready, he stayed behind a tree for a count of three, the slight sound of a twig snapping just on the other side of where he hid was enough for him to take action.

-----

Kaida was very close to the trees that surrounded their spring, she let her hearing lead to where the noise came from...she could still hear it.

Her sensitive ears perked when they picked up the sounds of someones or somethings heart rate racing slightly.

She held her towel on with one hand and readied the other hand for attack. The sound moved quick, she cursed herself when she stepped on some debris but quickly entered the wooded area and swung.

Tani, Momeru and Nariko watched in anticipation. Eyes wide, mouths covered so as to not make a sound like requested.

As Kaida dissappeared, they heard a **_Thwack_** and a **_Thud_**, some rustling then their blue haired comrade reappeared with her hand behind her back.

"Are you alright!?" Nariko blurted, concerned for her friend.

A vein throbbed near an amber colored eye as the younger female stepped forward "Here's our pervert!" she thrust an unconcious, little white dragon in their faces.

-----

**_Ribbit Splash_**

Sanzo nearly fired at the small, green amphibian. He sighed deeply, shaking his head _'Just a swamp...of course...'_ he put his gun away and headed back for his campsite.

-----

"How weird...don't see many dragons around lately, huh?" Tani poked the little white creature lightly "I shall name it...Little Scaley Pint Puff!".

"Oh, would you _shut up!_" Kaida backhanded the blondes shoulder, rolling her eyes "You and your _stupid _names...".

"Well, no offense, but dragons are a rarity as of late...do you know this one?" Nariko raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is **_that _**supposed to mean?" Kaida shook her head, the vein throbbing by her eye only seemed to get bigger.

"I can look around tonight, maybe there's a few more hiding out...it _would _come in handy...no offense..." Momeru hung her head, as an apology and because she needed some more caffiene in her system.

"Stop saying _'no offense'_!"

"No offense, hun...but you're being a bit of a scaley butt_head_!" Tani cracked before running wildly to avoiding any injury Kaida was preparing to do at that moment.

Kaida cracked her knuckles and chased the blonde yelling "Don't run! Don't run!".

-----

"Where the hell have you been?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the blonde monk returning to their campsite.

Sanzo merely gave the red head the finger then lit another cigarette, making a mental note to never tell the story of how he nearly cleared the area of frogs.

"Find anything?" Hakkai tried to make conversation before they all rested.

Sanzo somewhat grunted, shrugging his shoulders "Just a swamp..."

"Hakuryu went to find you...I take it you didn't see him?" the brunette made himself comfortable in his sleeping area.

"No...why?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was some set up to poke fun at him _'Did that dragon see me make an ass of myself?'_.

"Oh...well...I'm sure he'll be back some time tonight..." Hakkai seemed uneasy but made himself comfortable "Goodnight...".

"Yeah, get some sleep! You know the little guy will be back by morning..." Gojyo shrugged, Hakkai barely nodded "Yeah...right...".

_**Another chapter finally done! I just thought I'd take this time to say...no, none of my girls are Mary-Sues...sure they'll flirt, but there will be NO hook-ups! And with that said...and the way this chapter turned out...you can all assume that there will be more interaction between the two partys AND more backround on my OC's...ok? Now, I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try to get another chapter up this week! Thank you, and please review! **_


End file.
